BIB: Brothers In Blood
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Death was the one thing that always clings close to Jaden Yuki. As he tries to balance friends, relationships, murders and more will he be able to make it out with his life in tact or spiral towards his undoing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

On with the story!

* * *

BIB: Brothers In Blood

Death is the one thing that always clings close to Jaden Yuki. As he tries to balance friends, relationships, murders and more will he be able to make it out with his life in tact or spiral towards his undoing.

Chapter 1)

Jaden Yuki looks forward to each and every day, but there's always one day in particular that was especially sweeter than the rest. Today was the third Saturday of August. After, Jaden's parents died in order to make him feel better, his grandparents who he now currently resides with take him to the best park in Japan, Momiji mun pāku or Autum Moon Park, to help him cope.

It was where Jaden's parents first met each other. Jaden always went there on his parents anniversaries so all in all that park is home to many treasured memories.

As Jaden's grandparents drove farther and farther away from their large estate or mansion, slash castle like structure as most people would call it Jaden only had one thing on his mind, seeing _her_.

Who is she? She is a girl who like Jaden who happens to be seven years old.

The first time he met _her_ was when he was going through a tragic event in his life.

The murder of his parents, on the same day right before his eyes, Jaden knew they were killed because of him and their race. All he could do was sulk and cry after swearing to avenge his parent's death by killing the man who had ruined his life. And yet somehow that one girl was able to lure his smile out of its long slumber.

FLASHBACK Jaden POV:

"C'mon honey, at least try to look happy so you can make friends and have new kids to play with." Grandma told me just as we were exiting the car.

"Yeah, bud where's that Jaden Yuki charm, that mega-watt smile that always seemed to outshine the sun." My grandpa asked in an encouraging way.

"It disappeared along with any chance of me seeing my parents smiling at me again I suppose." I said slightly bitter.

After a long pause I added, "I'm sorry for sounding rude, I'll try to be happy." I faked smiled.

I grabbed my favorite black newsboy cap just to hide my eyes just in case my bangs aren't able to cover it up enough since my eyes have only been a delightfully demonic shade of gold since my parents died a month ago…my eyes tend to scare people away, I guess.

I just grabbed a Calculus AP text book in case I get bored at the park.

"A text book! Jaden I told you not to study here we're supposed to be having fun." My grandma said somewhat disappointed in me.

"Fine, I won't read it." I said slightly miffed.

I went under a Sakura tree that was yet to bloom, I wonder why though since the rest of the trees were in bloom. I checked the trunk and it had _The Yuki Tree_ carved onto it I smiled as I remembered the first time we came here.

I sat down and began watching clouds with my textbook leaning against the tree's trunk, the cool summer breeze merrily playing with my short chocolate locks (with an exception of the more orange top part of my hair).

I began to get irritated as I looked at the horizon all the clouds reminded me of cakes my mommy would make or tennis racket I'd use to play a quick match with my daddy.

I pulled out my shades so I could take a nap instead of staring hopelessly at those taunting clouds above me.

I glanced quickly at the swings and saw a girl and her brother laughing jovially, the girl saw me staring and smiled at me... and it looked pretty, the smile I mean …and umm, well the girl too. I just blushed and attempted to smile back and failed so I turned my head the other way and began to enter a dreamless sleep.

? POV:

My mama and papa took me and my brother Atticus to a really pretty park to have a picnic together before the end of the season.

Atticus and I went straight to the swings as my mommy and daddy set up our picnic table under the shade of two blossoming Sakura trees.

"Hey Lexi you want me to push you on the swings." Atticus questioned.

"No thanks Atty I'll swing by myself and maybe even higher than you." I grinned mischievously.

"Well see about that, Sissy!" Atty teased. I rolled my eyes at that dumb pet name he gave me.

We swung on the swings for longest time chatting about the future and how well become the best brother and sister dueling pair to play the game.

When my legs started getting tired, I stopped swinging and looked around.

All the trees looked beautiful with all the flowers in bloom, but one tree wasn't blossoming not a single flower. I saw a lonely looking boy staring at the sky almost in irritation he turned his head to look at the swings so I smiled at him. When he saw me smile he began to blush and smiled back at me he looked…so adorable and shy. But his bangs covered his eyes, and those bangs were covered by his hat, so I really wonder how his eyes look.

As I began wondering about him and why he looked so depressed. I didn't notice Atticus pulling at my sleeve telling me that lunch is ready.

Everything tasted marvelous we ate fried rice with seasoned pork and chicken, fried shrimp, pot stickers, and cheesecake for desert.

Hmm…I wondered if that boy would like to try some food, maybe he likes fried shrimp. After we finished eating Atticus asked if I wanted to play on the monkey bars.

"No thanks Atty." I said to him as he stared at me in shock.

"Why not, Lexi." Atticus suspiciously questioned me.

"I'm gonna try to make a new friend." I replied.

"It better not be a boy…" Atticus said sternly as he cracked his knuckles threateningly.

I just giggled as I said, "No promises Atty." I ran away with food in my hands for that mysterious boy.

When I went over to the tree, I saw a carving saying _The Yuki Tree _oh maybe his surname is Yuki?

I began tickling him to wake him from his nap. He sat up as if he had risen up from the dead, he was so alert, and immediately rose upwards it was kinda… actually, really scary. He hissed at me baring his teeth at me…his canines were extremely long and pointed like a vam-oh never mind those don't exist.

I didn't want him to know I was scared so I kept tickling him; low and behold, he began laughing and smiling whole-heartedly at me. I stopped tickling him as I tried to analyze his happy features instead of his threatening glower.

He stopped laughing and began blushing.

"Gomenasai…" He trailed on in an expecting manner, oh! He probably wants to know my name.

"Asuka Tenjoin, is my Japanese name and my American name is Alexis Rhodes." I informed with a friendly grin.

Jaden POV:

As I felt, someone touching me my instinct kicked in as I bore my fangs in anger ready to attack the person in question until I realized that, it was that blonde girl who was at the swing.

I apologized sincerely as she told me her name.

"Nice to meet you Alexis my name's Judai and my English name is Jaden." I responded gingerly.

She shook my hand enthusiastically.

"What's your last name Judai-kun?" Alexis asked me sweetly.

"My last name is Yuki, and you can call me Jay." I added.

"Okay Jay and you can call me Lexi." Alexis replied.

"Okeydokey Lexi." I said cheerfully.

"So this is your family's tree?"

"Yes, what about it?!" I stated dryly.

"Well I was wondering if they're here with you." Lex continued cautiously.

"Why do want to know so much about me?" I asked bitterly.

"Just 'cause I wanna be friends with you, I even brought you some food from my picnic." Lexi informed me.

"Friends with me? Why?" I pondered aloud as she handed me a plate full of food with fried shrimp on the side...hmm fried shrimp's my favorite.

"Since you look kinda depressed I thought you needed someone to talk to and I wanted to get to know you through a quick chat and a plate of food…do you not like it." Lexi asked on the brink of tears.

"Of course I like the food in fact fried shrimp is my favorite it's just that people aren't often extremely friendly to me." I told her truthfully bowing my head down sadly.

"Well maybe it's because you look really intimidating with a frowning face especially when you cover your eyes like that." Lexi openly stated.

"It's not my fault it's just that when I think about how my life has been as of late I can't help, but be sad." I informed.

"Well than tell me what happened and start eating." Alexis said sternly.

I thought about telling her and decided to leave any sort of incriminating details.

"I was only seven at the time when my parents died. We were driving one night and we drove past a homeless man begging for a ride so I asked my parents to pull over for him to be nice. We let him sit in the back with me and my dad asked him where he wanted us to drop him off at, but he just replied nowhere in particular. So obviously confused my dad pulled over the car and asked him to explain himself. However, he pulled out a knife and threatened to kill me unless both of my parents exited the car with their hands up. Both of my parents did as they were told, the man tossed me aside and I was petrified because I didn't know how exactly to use my powers since my dad was still teaching me. I could still hear what they were talking about though since I have extremely sensitive hearing. The man was trying to sexually abuse my mother otherwise, he'd make sure to kill me. My mom said that she'd do it just to protect me but my dad couldn't stand for it because he knew my mom would be scarred forever and couldn't stand to see her in pain."

"My dad went berserk and I'd never seen him get that angry or wild before with his powers. The guy got totally freaked out and when my dad was about to finish the job my mom started crying for him to stop so my dad turned around. But that was when I heard a loud BANG and I saw my dad falling down but I knew he wasn't dead until he shot him three more times and I noticed what the last three bullets he shot were made from. Then I knew I had lost my dad, my mother kissed him once more before he died then she used her powers to get to me in less than a blink of an eye. She hugged me, gave me a kiss on my forehead, and told me she loved me very much with rivers of tears in her eyes."

"My mother pulled out her phone to call the police, the man saw this and practically ripped open the car door, and pulled her out of the safety of the car he grabbed her cell phone and smashed it against the ground. My mom fought as hard as she could, which was very hard when she knew her time was almost up she told me to run away and never look back. I only did that because she told me if I loved her to do just that for before she was gone."

"I started running as far as my legs could take me until I heard another BANG, so I had to turn around, and I saw my mother die before me with a smile on her face she landed right next to my father who also had a smile on his face. I knew they had both died happily in love, but I couldn't help but think it was all my fault as I ran for my life."

As I finished my story, I saw Alexis crying, I didn't want my new friend (hopefully) to cry because of me so I started apologizing.

She glanced up at me and gave me a tight hug; I hugged her back just as tightly trying to fight back my tears.

"Oh Jay I'm so sorry about your parents death." Alexis wailed.

"I am too…" I admitted.

From a distance I heard, "Get off my sister!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviewing and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh GX

Shout out to **iloveyugiohGX93 **for being the first to review that was totally licious of you...now I suddenly have the urge to eat a grilled cheese sandwich XD, this chapters for you! :)

On with the story

* * *

Jaden POV:

I pulled away from Alexis and turned to a brunette I think that's Lexi's brother.

"Atty, don't get so mad." Alexis said annoyed.

"I have a right to be mad you're my little sister I can't let guys touch you and make you cry!" The brunette yelled shooting an accusatory finger my way.

"I didn't make her cry intentionally." I whimpered.

"Oh what a shame did I make you sad?!" The older boy taunted as he kicked my leg angrily.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You better be." The boy said as he grabbed my collar and punched me in gut and then slapped me across my face.

It didn't hurt but it made my sun glasses fall off my face along with my hat.

"C'mon Lex." He said as grabbed Alexis' wrist.

"You can't make me Atticus." Alexis stated defiantly.

"Yes, I can." Atticus threatened.

"No you can't." I replied coolly.

"Who do you think you are?" Atticus said clenching his fist ready to punch me again as he swung at me once again. I grabbed his fist swiftly and used my other hand to brush my bangs away from my face to reveal my now golden demonic eyes. I punched Atticus in face as he hit the tree trunk I smiled darkly at him as I elongated my fangs ready to literally suck the life out of him.

He looked at me fearfully which made me shoot him a cruel smile as I got closer and closer to him the fear written on his face intensified bringing me more and more satisfaction. That was until I heard Alexis scream.

"Please don't hurt my brother!"

I stopped in my tracks as soon as heard her voice and let go of Atticus. Alexis ran to her brother he was unconscious and I heard Alexis mutter, "That's what you get for being a jerk."

Alexis got a cup of ice water, which she brought with the food that she gave me, and splashed it on her brother. He groggily woke up.

"What happened?" Atticus asked openly while rubbing his head.

"Well you me and my new friend Jay were playing tag and ran into a tree accidentally." Alexis lied smoothly, it was so good I would've believed it myself if I wasn't here, but what would a seven year old need lying skills that impressive for?

"Oh...well I just came to tell you that mom and dad said to say goodbye to friend over there…" Atticus said as he gestured towards me and shrieked at an unnaturally high pitch, which brought me immense amounts of pleasure.

"What's your with eyes!" The dumb brunette wailed horrified at the sight of me.

I just hissed venomously towards his shaking frame.

As the brown haired dullard ran to his parents in the distance he screeched, "Asuka-chi I don't want you hanging around that kid he's scary!" The imbecile squealed as he went back to where his parents were.

As soon as he left, I just slumped against my tree completely oblivious to Alexis.

"Judai-kun…" she began as I just averted my gaze from her even more.

"What?" I asked in an almost inaudible tone feeling downcast as I tried to hide my sorrowful face for as long Atticus was around to avoid looking weak.

"Doushita Judai-kun, what's the problem is everything alright?" Alexis asked her cute little face etched with worry and concern for me a look only my mama and papa would give me…

"Ha, don't act like you care, in fact don't even look at me." I stated bitterly as I hid my eyes even more than they were concealed before.

"Humph!" Alexis fumed; I must've gotten her upset, but I couldn't help it! Just the way she was staring at me (while I peeked at her through my dark bangs) was too intense it just brought back emotions and memories that I had worked so hard to abolish. She had just met me and yet she already acting as if she knew, who I am, what I've been through…And asking me if I was okay when she was there when her brother punched me. Honestly, the stupidity of the dullard, ugh I'm starting to get more and more irritated with each taunting thought, but I guess I should apologize.

"Look, Alexis I'm really s—OUCH!" I scowled, once again, Alexis' slap didn't hurt me physically, but it made me furious. She made me furious.

"Serves you right bub, that's why you don't ignore me." Alexis smirked victoriously.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked poking me due to my lack of response.

"…" I still didn't reply I was starting to boil over in anger.

"Oh so you didn't learn the first time, eh?" Alexis stated slowly.

I sensed her raising her arm to assault me once again. As her hand got closer my face, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"What were just about to do?" I said stoically.

"Umm…slap you…" Alexis trailed on.

I used my free hand to brush away the hair that intricately masked my face like curtains on a stage. I brought are faces closer together.

"Well don't." I said to her harshly our lips centimeters apart. I threw her hand to the side and got up to leave since she did have to leave to go back to her family and I didn't want to waste her time or make her get in trouble with her family, 'cause then she might not like me even more than she probably does already.

"Wait!"

I turned around.

"What?!" I asked a little more softly, but still relatively annoyed.

"Gomenasai…Yuki-sama." Alexis apologized.

"For what?" I asked slightly confused at the fact she believes I'm higher ranked than she is by adding 'sama' to my name.

Alexis remained silent, before her hand cupped my face gingerly the cutest blushed adorned her angel like features.

I knew my eyes were still golden which is why I had put my cap back on along with my shades, but she quickly pulled off my shades and tossed away my hat.

"What?" I asked her quietly, slightly irritated at myself for sounding so weak.

She still decided not to talk as we stood under my favorite tree.

Alexis used her hands to brush my hair from my face once again, but I closed my eyes before she could catch a glimpse of my horrid eyes.

"Yuki-sama, please open your eyes." Alexis ordered.

"No." I said quickly.

"Why?" She probed.

"Just because I shouldn't have to do everything you say considering we just met." I stated dryly.

"Douka, please Judi-sama." Alexis whined. Where did Judi come from she just called me Yuki-sama and now she's giving me pet names.

"No." I said again just as defiant with my cheeks puffed out.

"If you don't Judi I'll have to make you…" Alexis warned.

"How do you plan on doing that Suka-chan." I scoffed.

As soon as the phrase fluidly escaped my mouth, she started to tickle me.

"Honestly, Suka-chan what is with you and constantly tickling me?" I questioned in between my fits of laughter.

"Everyone deserves the gift of happiness even if you have to get forced onto you." Alexis said I assumed she was smiling while saying it since my eyes were still closed.

Alexis stopped tickling me instantly and started giggling.

I never noticed before but as she was tickling me, it felt as if we were rolling…downwards.

Duh! There are plenty of hills around here, Alexis and I must've accidentally rolled down one while she was attacking me with tickles.

I started chuckling too, and then Alexis heard me and started to laugh at my laughing until she was snorting which made me laugh even harder.

While chuckling I surveyed the area and in front of me I saw a really pretty pond and I thought that was funny cause behind me there was a really pretty girl so I couldn't help but blush. I hope it's not an obvious one.

"Hey Jay, why so silent all of a sudden?" Lexi asked quizzically.

I turned around to answer her question and I noticed the position we were in…she was just lying on top of with the happiest smile on her face.

"It's just that everything around me is really pretty." _including you_. I wanted to add.

"Including you Jay." Alexis added.

"Thanks, but I'm not pretty, I'm handsome." I whined puffing out my cheeks in defiance once again.

"Of course you ar—Judai your eyes..." Alexis began sounding awestruck.

My eyes started watering, no not again, not another friend I'd lose, not another person to call me a freak! I don't want to lose my new friend; I don't want to lose Alexis!

"Jaden Yuki…" Alexis snapped me back into reality.

* * *

Poor Jaden, he doesn't want to get judged anymore, but will Alexis simply label Jaden a freak like everyone else?...yup, that's as close to a cliffhanger as I can get...*sighs*

No matter! I hope you enjoyed it, please Read &amp; Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for reviewing and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh GX

Shout out to **iloveyugiohGX93 &amp; shadgirl2 **for reviewing that was totally licious of you...now I suddenly have the urge to eat a grilled cheese sandwich XD, this chapters for you! :)

On with the story!

* * *

Storyteller (3rd person POV):

"You're eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Alexis was completely mesmerized by my eyes as she used her hand to move some stray hairs from my face.

I was completely dumbfounded.

"You think that my eyes are pretty?" I questioned.

"Yes." She said wholeheartedly.

"Really…" I dragged.

"Of course!" She replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure, you're sure?"

"Yes you baka!"

"Arigato, Asuka-chama." I cheered, honestly, I haven't been this happy since well…my parent's death…

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I thanked Alexis gratefully. (new story where jaden eat's tons of fried shrimpbites histounge pretends he's gonna die and Alexis recommends a way for his booboo to go away, last line jaden says, "maybe I should get hurt more often")

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Nani, Judai."

I bit my tongue and Alexis was just about to slap me for excessive apologizing, but instead she laughs at my antics by constantly thanking her.

"Asuka-chi…" I dragged.

"Yes…" Alexis dragged.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked slightly confused.

Alexis POV:

"Eh?" I stuttered.

"WhatdoyameanI'mblushing." I rushed nervously.

"Silly Asuka-chi, the way I said is the way I mean it, as soon as I started staring at you, you started to blush." Jaden replied in a sing song tone.

"I did not!" I said defiantly.

"Did too!" Jaden said in a matter-of-fact tone that my dad often gave me when I refused to admit my brother is right about something.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, did not, did not!"

"Did too, did too, did too!"

"Did not, did not, did not!"

"Did not, did not, did not!"

"Did too, did too, did too! Jaden I'm telling you I did too blush when you smiled at me!" I replied furiously.

"Well it's about time you agreed with me, Asuki-chi." Jaden grinned triumphantly.

"What do you mean—" I stopped mid phrase that dummy tricked me into saying I did blush.

"C'mon Asuki-_koi_, you know you love me." Jaden winked at me as he shot me the cutest of smiles.

"I…LOVE…YOU…?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah…so." Jaden said confused.

"Um…Judai."

"Yes Asuki-_koi_."

"What is love?" I asked him blushing as I realized he referred to me as koi, or a lover, in Japanese.

Jaden put his hand under his chin and groomed the invisible beard that he doesn't have.

"Hmm…I know!"

"Tell me Judai! Tell me!"

"Well…if you want me tell you have to say 'Oh great and powerful Judai I'm but an ignorant pupil when compared to infinite genius, grace, and unsurpassed beauty'." Judai taunted.

"Fine! I'll say it! Oh great and powerful Judai I'm but an ignorant pupil when compared to infinite genius, grace, and unsurpassed beauty." I said while on my knees pretending to bow down to him.

"Thank you, well I'll fulfill my promise. Love is—" Judai was interrupted mid phrase.

"Psych! Baka, you think I'd ever degrade myself, you may be smart, handsome, cute, display poise, but I'd never kneel down to any man or being apart from God."

"Well, Alexis you still basically admitted everything I had previously forced you to say before…and what if I told I wasn't human?" Jaden asked slightly cocky.

"Humph! I wouldn't bow to you anyway so…take that!"

"Touché, Alexis, touché." Jaden tsked at me in an I-know-something-you-don't tone.

"Whatever!" I sighed in defeat, but he was only joking about not being human right?

"Anyway, love is an emotion…"

"NO dip!"

"Well you asked me for MY definition, if you're so smart than why don't you know what is already?" Once again, Jaden's sharp retort left me speechless.

"That's what I thought." Jaden smirked.

"Often when people are in love they do crazy things albeit things that they should or shouldn't do, people in love are supposed to be happy, if they're not it's not real or true love; in addition, things that usually make a person in love sad is when they're apart from their lover to point where they might yearn for that person's company. When a person in love sees their lover with another person that may pose as a threat or love rival—"

"Jay, what's a love rival?" I asked expectantly.

"I won't answer your question unless you refer to me as sensei Judai-_koi_." Jaden blandly stated as if it's common knowledge.

"Fine! Juai-koi what's a—"

"Say it like you mean it."

I growled, "Judai-_koi_, what's a love rival?" I asked batting my eyes cutely.

"Well Suka-_koi_ since you asked so nicely I'll grace you with this usually top secret, low key info." Jaden said extremely quietly like it was an actual secret.

"A love rival, noun, as in love rivals, love rivalry, a person, group persons, or parties that all pursue the same love interest or desired lover. Synonyms for this are love triangle, puppy love, and most high school romances. Beware a love rivalry often leads to disasters, forever alone people, jealousy, heart break, or marriage. Antonyms are love at first sight, true love, and true love's first kiss. Exaples of love can be found in almost any and every Disney princess movie. Rhymes are dove briber."

"Wow, arigatou Judai you're so thorough, but I'm questionable about the rhyme…"

"No prob, plus I just came up with rhyme I couldn't think of a legit one to say." I grinned sheepishly.

"Lex, it's time to go…" Atticus shouted from afar with a picnic basket in his hands.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined Judai was so fun to be around, sure I love Atty and he's loads of fun, but when he starts talking about how he wants us to become a singing pair of Pro League duelists it can get _really _annoying; I'm all for the Pro League, but not the performing.

I'm glad I became friends with Judai…he's nice, silly, and funny. What else could ya want from a friend?

"Hey Lex…" Jaden started whilst walking with our arms intertwined, I liked holding his hand it feels nice.

"Where are we going." I asked cautiously I hope he doesn't plan on saying goodbye!

"To the rest of your family of course." Jaden said frankly.

"But I still wanna play with you!"

"I wanna hang with you too but I don't want to separate you from your family, especially when you have a mama and papa to go to."

"Judai." I breathed shocked by what he said, it sounds so sincere but mournful, I bet I sound spoiled. Here I am complaining about going back to my awesome family when Judai doesn't even have parents to complain about, not even a sibling!

"Gomen Judai I didn't mean to sound—"

"Heiki, heiki, Asuka. I'm fine don't worry just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Let's make sure to always meet up on the third Saturday of every month and any possible occasion in-between." Judai proposed earnestly.

"Of course, I promise Judai."

"Pinky promise?" Judai said raising his hand upwards with his pinky patiently outstretched.

"Pinky promise." I repeated whole-heartily. "You've got yourself a deal Judai make sure you're not late."

"No promises!" He replied with a wide smile on his face as his voice echoed through the wind as I entered my family's car.

"Ja, Judai until we meet again!" I waved a bit sad about having to go.

Jaden waved back excitedly as though his life depended on it, he's such a kid…actually we're both kids, so I smiled back and waved just as eagerly.

"Bye Judai!"

"_koi." _I whispered to myself in the back seat next to Atty.

"Aww! Lexi has a boyfriend!" My mother and brother cooed.

"WHAT!" My father screamed as he choked on air while driving out from the park.

"I just hope it's not that weird brunette kid…" Atticus muttered to my hearing.

"Oh?! Are you describing yourself again onii-chan?" I smiled up at Atty innocently as I made fun of him, still glad I made my first friend apart from Atty of course.

* * *

Yeah...Atticus is pretty weird in the best possible way though XD

I hope you enjoyed it, please Read &amp; Review :D

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for to reviewing and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


End file.
